


Daniel Jxnes x Reader (One-Shots)

by MarieSackler



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieSackler/pseuds/MarieSackler
Summary: A collection of all my one-shots written originally for Tumblr with Daniel Jones as played by Adam Driver in the film The Report.*** This is not in relation to the actual person***
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Daniel Jxnes x Reader (One-Shots)

The vegetable lasagna sat wrapped in tinfoil on the counter; the dishwasher hummed along in the background as you laid on your couch, scrolling through social media. It was ten pm and your boyfriend Dan was a no show. 

You should be more upset; you should be slamming things around and filling up his phone with passive-aggressive text messages. But you were tired, and this had been the second time this month that Dan missed a planned dinner date; his work was his life. 

You were discovering that if you wanted to date Dan, you needed to be very flexible with your expectations. It was not romantic or even fair, according to your best friend, but here you were, waiting for him. You heard a light knock at your apartment door. Long gone was the charming dress and coordinating heels, replaced with black leggings and an oversized sweater. You opened the door with a forced smile, Dan stood in the hallway, eyes clouded and tie loosened.

You knew he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, almost literally. He had a good heart, and you knew that the world was a better place because of his work. It was just so hard to feel like second on a to-do list for Dan to check off. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to your cheek. "I am so late... I am sorry." He murmured, winding his arms around your waist and drawing you into him. 

You buried your face into his broad chest; coffee and faint cologne filled your nose. You couldn't be mad at him, as much as you wanted to snub him right there in the hallway and slam the door. You let go of him and backed into the apartment, allowing him to follow. Dan looked towards the dark kitchen, his frown deepened. "I hope you ate without me." He sighed as he removed his jacket and draped it over the back of the couch. 

"I did. I saved you some." You hummed, abandoning the tie. Dan rubbed his face with his hands. You knew that the punishment he was inflicting upon himself for his late arrival was penance enough. "Veggie lasagna, I know how much you like it." You stretched to touch his hair, exhaling; he dropped his face to your chest, you resumed playing with his black waves.

"You're too good to me. Dan breathed, squeezing you into him. "Can I stay here tonight?" Dan gazed up at you, his rich copper eyes, soft and sleepy. You stroked your hand down his beautifully, freckled face. You nodded, a small smile playing on your lips. Dan lamented in relief; cupping your face in his hands, he kissed you and hugged you close before leaning back with a grin. "So, veggie lasagna?"


End file.
